AYÚDAME A NO LLORAR
by Tanya Anabella Cullen Grey
Summary: Despúes de un romance apasionado y tormentoso Bella abandona a Edward llevándose con ella un precioso secreto: Un Hijo. ¿Podrá ella aliviar su corazón en las manos de su mejor amigo y ahora esposo Emmett Brandon? o seguirá con el recuerdo de Edward...
1. Chapter 1

_**AYUDAME A NO LLORAR.**__****_

_**PREFACIO**_

_****__**Muchas personas se preguntan... ¿Porque a mí?**__****_

_**Después de un apasionado romance. Bella decide alejarse de Edward a costa de su propio corazón herido y llevándose con ella un precioso secreto: un hijo**__**  
**_

_****__**Un matrimonio por amistad más no por amor es su única alternativa... ¿Sería así si alguna vez Edward volvía y se enteraba de la verdad?**__**  
**_

_****__**La vida no es un cuento de hadas pero... ¿Era posible crear un nuevo camino con el corazón hecho pedazos?**__**  
**_

_****__**El mayor temor de Bella era que Edward, al enterarse de su paternidad tratara de quitarle al niño y estaba segura de que jamás le perdonaría una cosa así.**__**  
**_

_****__**Confiando en el cariño y en la protección de Emmett Brandon, su mejor amigo y ahora esposo. Resultaba ahora un espejismo que Edward Cullen volviera a su vida.**__**  
**_

_****__**Después de todo... ¿Porque dos hombres tan diferentes y que antes habían sido amigos se enfrentarían por una chica tan simple como ella?**__**  
**_

_****__**Eso era tan improbable como que Edward la amara. Era más fácil que la ayudara a no llorar...**__**  
**_

_**Hola que tal como están aquí les traigo la primera mirada de esta historia algo tormentosa pero como dije antes. NO TODO EN ESTA VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS y lo estoy demostrando. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Atte. Tanya 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo uno.**_

_**Problema.**_

_**Las lágrimas me estaban ahogando en verdad. No podía ni ver.**_

_**¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?**_

_**¡Demonios odiaba sentirme así!**_

_**Los golpes en la puerta y los gritos no me estaban ayudando mucho y el ignorarlos no era opción porque me dolían hasta el alma.**_

_**-¡Isabella habré esta maldita puerta!.- **_

_**Me preocupaba que en verdad derrumbara la puerta. Así que apresurándome bote todas mis cosas en la maleta y me la puse cruzada para salir por la ventana. **_

_**Si iba salir in fraganti pero era mejor que quedarse aquí a vivir un infierno.**_

_**Esto no era amor sino más bien una lucha de celos y lascivia pura.**_

_**No podía seguir así. Me estaba consumiendo por dentro….**_

_**Abriendo la ventana suavemente, salí por ella y camine unos pasos hasta acercarme a la rama de un árbol. Calculando la altura salte y me sujete fuerte de el hasta que mis pies tocaron tierra.**_

_**Dejando atrás lo que alguna vez creí mi propio cuento de hadas corrí hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi y sin pensarlo mucho le dije al conductor que me llevara al aeropuerto. **_

_**Mi vida y mi cordura dependía de ello y no estaba demás arriesgarme por conservarlas. Aquellas malditas nauseas me estaban matando y el mareo que sentía me desequilibraba a un más si eso era posible.**_

_**-¿Hola buenos días en que puedo ayudarle?**_

_**Aquella chica me miraba con preocupación mientras me sonreía. No estaba de ánimos para sonreír hipócritamente en ese momento.**_

_**-Un boleto para Seatle.**_

_**-¿Ida y vuelta?**_

_**-No. Solamente ida, por favor.**_

_**-Ok, en unos minutos….**_

_**Tecleando en su computadora me dio los horarios. Para suerte mía el siguiente vuelo sería en 10 minutos así que sin más lo compré.**_

_**Me moría de los nervios… ¿Y si ya había descubierto que no estaba? ¿Qué haría?**_

_**Abordando es cuando al fin me tranquilicé pero las lágrimas querían volver otra vez. Para distraerme abrí el celular y vi que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas... De ÉL**_

_**Borrando todo, llamé a la única persona que haría que me calmará un poco.**_

_**-Hola…**_

_**Como pude traté de tranquilizarme mientras sostenía el telefono en mis temblorosas manos…**_

_**-Emm?**_

_**-¿Bella… que pasa cielo… estás bien?**_

_**Sorbiendo la nariz respiré para poder contestar.**_

_**-No… no lo sé Emm. Me siento tan mal tan… estúpida.**_

_**-No nena, todo esta bien ¿En donde estás?**_

_**-En un vuelo camino a casa?**_

_**-¿Y Edward?**_

_**Tratando de no tirar el celular al escuchar ese nombre respiré un poco más. Tanto que me acabaría el aire del lugar.**_

_**-Lo he dejado. Esto se ha convertido en un infierno Emm y no quiero esto para mí.**_

_**Después de unos instantes en silencio al fin contestó.**_

_**-¿Y él sabe a donde vas?**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Si lo supiera me sacaría el mismo del avión. Me escape de su casa y vine directamente para acá pero me ha estado llamando.**_

_**-¿A que hora sale el avión?**_

_**-En dos minutos.**_

_**-¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger?**_

_**-Si por favor, necesito salir de aquí desesperadamente.**_

_**-Ok, cielo tranquilízate y respira… todo saldrá bien.**_

_**Después de esa llamada me sentí un poco mejor mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Aun no entendía como todo en mi vida se había vuelto patas para arriba. Y ni como había acabado en esta situación.**_

_**Pensé que él era el hombre perfecto….**_

_**La solución a todas mis plegarias… pero lamentablemente la realidad me dio una bofetada mostrándome como en realidad era.**_

_**Cuando al final comenzamos a movernos pude respirar un poco más pero todo eso se fue al diablo al ver la cara congestionada de Edward Cullen a través de la ventana de vuelos.**_

_**Esa cara me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo y sin querer me encogí aun más en mi asiento.**_

_**Tres semanas después y estaba completamente histérica….**_

_**Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí…. No ahora… no en este maldito momento.**_

_**La maldita prueba debía ser errónea debía serlo!**_

_**Llorando a mares caí al suelo frió de aquel baño. ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía estar embarazada!**_

_**Pero las pruebas ahí estaban…. Había comprado tres diferentes y todas decían lo mismo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?**_

_**Y sobre todo ¿que iba a hacer ahora? Una cosa era segura. No pensaba decirle nada al padre de mi hijo. No pensaba condenarlo a él también a una vida de infierno he infelicidad.**_

_**Continuará…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Dos.**_

_**Cartas Sobre La Mesa.**_

_**Isabella se me había escapado de las manos como una pequeña gatita asustadiza. La muy maldita se había escapado después de haberme dejado en ridículo frente a todos en aquel bar. Al fin sus amenazas de irse habían sido ciertas. Lo había comprobado hace unas semanas cuando la había visto irse hacía Seatle.**_

_**Bueno era mejor así. Estaba harto de estar detrás de ella cuidando sus pasos mientras veía como los demás tipos se morían de ganas por poner sus manos en MI propiedad. Sin embargo había una sola cosa que extrañaría de la pequeña Isabella:**_

_**Su calidez y pasión que dejaba salir a la luz entre las sábanas que compartíamos o en cualquier lugar en donde lo hiciéramos era algo que no había experimentado antes ni siquiera con Tanya, Jessica o Victoria. Isabella era muy diferente a todas ellas.**_

_**Yo era y soy un hombre muy consciente de mis necesidades y no me andaba por las ramas como otros estúpidos dizque en plan de "conquista" : flores, chocolates, citas, paseos se me hacía una verdadera perdida de tiempo.**_

_**Si la carne era capaz de hablar por si misma no era necesario perder el tiempo en estupideces. Ahora con la ida de Isabella tenía que apañármelas con alguna de las chikas que estuviera disponible.**_

_**De lo que estaba seguro es que Emmett se enteraría de todo y me echaría la cantaleta más larga de la semana. A él nunca le había parecido que me acercara a su pequeña protegida jajajajajajaja ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta que yo ya no hacía lo que me decían sino más bien lo que me venía en gana?**_

_**-¿Porqué tan pensativo Edd?.- La voz de Tanya trataba de ser dulce y seductora pero no venía al caso. A grandes rasgos se veía que traía puesta su buena fiesta y estaba seguro de que no había dormido nada desde ayer.**_

_**-Sólo divagaba.**_

_**-Hmmm… ¿y porque no te dejas de tonterías y hacemos algo divertido?**_

_**Sonriendo le dedique un poco de atención.**_

_**-¿Y cuál es tu idea de diversión según tú?**_

_**Subiendo a un diván mientras sostenía la mirada en la mía comenzó a desvestirse revelando ante mí sus bien formadas curvas y su piel de terciopelo.**_

_**-Se que tu gatita se ha ido y es momento de que conozcas en verdad lo que puede ser una verdadera gata en la cama.**_

_**Aquello me causo diversión y sin querer me carcajee mientras me acercaba a ella. Tal vez Isabella se había marchado a su mundo de fantasía y tonterías donde estaba protegida pero tarde o temprano volvería de eso estaba completamente seguro.**_

_**Nadie abandona a Edward Cullen….**_

_**Aun no llegaba a comprender como me estaba pasando esto. Estaba segura de que si el destino había planeado esto ahora se estaría riendo de mí a carcajada limpia y con demasiada fuerza para estar de pie.**_

_**Todo era tan sorpresivo he imprevisto que parecía en mis manos estaba la llave de la caja de Pandora.**_

_**Emmett me lo había advertido al igual que Jake pero mi necedad me había cubierto los ojos y no les había hecho caso ahora las consecuencias de mis actos me daban una bofetada en plena cara diciendo: ¡TE LO DIJE!**_

_**Todo esto era consecuencia de acción y reacción creo yo.**_

_**Un embarazo a estas alturas era algo para lo que no estaba preparada y que venía a sacudir mi vida completamente. Pero a pesar de todo un aborto y el hecho de contarle a su padre eran ideas completamente descartadas para mí. Este bebé era mió y seguiría siéndolo toda mi vida pero el tiempo corría y la desesperación se instalaba permanentemente en mí al no saber que rayos iba a hacer ahora.**_

_**Mis padres debían enterarse puesto que no podría ocultarlo durante demasiado tiempo. Charlie no sabía con quien salía así que esperaba que no hiciera muchas preguntas. Rene por su parte, sería otro cuento.**_

_**Sentía que tenía en mi hombros el peso del mundo y no sabía que hacer.**_

_**-¿Bella, estás bien?**_

_**La voz de Emm me sacó un poco del momento que estaba viviendo. Poniéndome de pie traté de desaparecer las huellas del llanto que hinchaban mis ojos pero con fastidio me di cuenta que la cara roja junto con la nariz no me ayudarían en nada.**_

_**-Si Emm, estoy bien en unos momentos salgo.**_

_**Metiendo las cajas y las pruebas en una bolsa salí del baño sin mirarle siquiera. A la carrera bajé las escaleras y tiré la bolsa en la basura arrojándola con violencia. **_

_**Sentándome en las escaleras el llanto regresó. …. Malditas hormonas.**_

_**Emm se sentó a mi lado mientras sostenía mis manos. En su cara había una seriedas algo inusual en el.**_

_**-¿Es por él verdad?**_

_**El llanto aumentó mientras sacudía la cabeza. No era sólo por ÉL sino por muchas cosas que cambiarían de ahora en adelante. Era mejor desahogarme con él antes de que todo el mundo lo supiera y tan sólo esperaba que él no me echara en cara una vez más mis errores… más aún cuando yo ya era consciente de ellos.**_

_**-¿Te lastimó?-. su voz era dura, sería y algo contenida mientras esperaba a que le respondiera.**_

_**-Eso no importa ahora. Lo he dejado y es caso cerrado.**_

_**Emm levantó mi barbilla mientras sus ojos me traspasaban, tratando de revelar todo lo que sentía o pensaba…. Si él supiera…**_

_**-Es claro que no es caso cerrado si estas llorando por él recuerda que yo te…**_

_**.Emm estoy esperando un hijo de Edward.**_

_**Se quedó helado mientras yo seguía llorando sin parar. El silencio era arrollador y estaba segura de que no iba a aguantar ver como perdía el control y se enfurecía. Y, aunque me lo tenía merecido no podía ahora con eso.**_

_**-¿Él lo sabe y por eso te has marchado?**_

_**Su tranquilidad me dejó helada. Levantando la mirada pude ver como se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Sorbiendo las lágrimas inhale un poco de aire.**_

_**-No, claro que no, me marche porque necesitaba hacerlo. Sus celos y el hecho de que solo me utilice para acostarse conmigo me han abierto los ojos a la realidad.**_

_**Comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¡Era tan estúpida! **_

_**-No se que voy a hacer, como se los diré a mis padres, ni siquiera se cuando paso o porque ahora que todo ha cambiado. Se que soy una idiota, que debí hacerles caso a ustedes y alejarme de él pero…**_

_**-El culparte no hará que las cosas desaparezcan cariño y pues lo importante en encontrar una solución juntos.**_

_**Sorprendida alcé la mirada tratando de descifrar sus palabras.**_

_**-¿Cómo? **_

_**Asintió mientras me cargaba y me llevaba a mi habitación.**_

_**-Supongo que, conociendo como conozco a Edward, no querrá saber nada del asunto y se deslindara del todo.**_

_**-¡Pero yo no quiero nada de él! Ya bastante ha hecho para que lo aborrezca.**_

_**-Quizá pienses y te sientas así en este momento pero con más calma verás las cosas como son. Ahora como te decía tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que pasa y que vamos a hacer.**_

_**-¡Pero es mi problema Emm! Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo no te hubiera hecho caso. Jake y tú me lo dijeron una y otra vez y no les hice caso.**_

_**-Bella, no estás sola en esto y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea pequeña.**_

_**Reconfortada un poco en sus brazos me tranquilice un poco mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de mí… me sentía agotada por las lágrimas y la tension.**_

_**No estaba sola, Emm mi mejor amigo estaba conmigo ….**_

_**Continuará…..**_

_**N/A HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW QUE LINDO EMM! YO QUIERO UN HOMBRE COMO ÉL Y BUENO POR OTRA PARTE EDWARD ES UN HIJO DE… PERO EN FIN ASI SON LOS HOMBRES….. O LA MAYORIA DEBERÍA DECIR. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**_

_**ATTE. **_

_**TANYA 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Historia creada por Rosalie Robsten de Lautner y Tanya Cullen Pattwart para todos y todas ustedes... ¡Disfrútenla!**_

_**Emmett POV**_

Estaba que reventaría de coraje.

Mis peores temores se habían hecho realidad a pesar de que había deseado con tantas ganas que no le hiciera daño. Y ahora las consecuencias de sus malditas acciones estaban dando frutos.

Un hijo… mi niña estaba esperando un hijo del que en algún tiempo había creído mi mejor amigo…

Edward Cullen.

No podía culparla a ella… ¡Jamás! Mi Bella había sido tan inocente y confiada al conocer a Edward como una pequeña mariposa al resplandor de la luz.

Porque él, con todos sus encantos y su personalidad descarada la había envuelto en sus trampas hasta alcanzar lo que quería solamente de ella.

Jacob había estando mucho más confiado en las decisiones y el buen juicio de mi niña pero ambos nos habíamos equivocado y ahora las consecuencias venían a plantarnos cara.

Bella estaba muy asustada, confusa y no estaba para menos puesto que todo cambiaría en su pequeña vida pero no importaba nada porque yo estaría con ella para lo que necesitara

Como amigo…. Como compañero… como padre y lo que yo tanto ansiaba desde hace tiempo…

Como amante o padre.

Y es que yo. Emmett Brandon estaba enamorado de la más dulce mariposa que había conocido en mi vida.

Mi niña… Isabella.

Pero no importaban ahora mis sentimientos. Contra toda razón y en un acto impulsivo le había ofrecido mi ayuda para lo que necesitara y estaba resulto a seguir con mi palabra hasta donde ella lo quisiera puesto que Edward estaba seguro que no querría saber nada del asunto.

Y eso me enfurecía aun más. Él era un tipo tan egoísta he irresponsable que me sorprende como Bella se pudo fijar en él.

Sentí vibrar mi celular… era Jacob.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás, Como van las cosas por allá?

Gruñí mientras apretaba la mano libre que me quedaba y me concentraba en no romper el aparato que tenía en la otra de puro coraje al recordarlo de nuevo todo.

-¡Estoy que me lleva el payaso, así me siento!

Una carcajada se escucho el otro lado y yo suspiré en un intento de calmarme puesto que mi niña estaba descansando en su habitación y no quería despertarla con mis gritos.

-¿Y eso porque hombre? Otra vez peleando con Edward por Bell´s, pero amigo si ya sabes que ella ya decidio y..

-Bella ya no está con Edward, está aquí conmigo y esta muy mal. Jacob yo tenía razón y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberla alejado de él.

Se hizo un silencio algo largo mientras yo esperaba ha ver que era lo que pensaba Jacob acerca de todo esto. 

-¿Le hizo daño?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-¡Maldito Bastardo voy a.. ¡

-No hace falta que lo digas porque yo también, el caso es que ahora las cosas han cambiado drásticamente y es necesario pensar en lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-Pues… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre y porque dices que las cosas han cambiado drásticamente?

Suspiré en un intento de calmarme y para no despertar a Bella y que me escuchara hablar con Jake salí al patio.

-Porque Bella esta embarazada y el hijo es de Edward.

Otra vez silencio. Estaba seguro de que esta vez el carácter de mi amigo estallaría como el mio.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Lo gritó tan fuerte que tuve que quitarme del aparato unos momentos para no quedarme sordo. ¡Dios, este chico tiene pulmones fuertes!

-No hace falta que explotes, lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos borrarlo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pudo meterse con ella? Si es sólo una niña.

-Jake, no importa como pasó, lo que si es que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá a Charlie y a Renee?

-No lo se me supongo que en cuanto encuentre una solución o una vía para poder sobrellevar esto pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que va a seguir con este embarazo no importa quien sea el padre.

-¿Aún sigue con ese idiota?

Suspiré. El nombre me quemaba como ácido en los labios.

-No, ya no está con Edward, se marcho hace unos días de su lado y ahora esta conmigo aquí en mi casa. Sus padres aun no saben que terminó con él pero estoy seguro que muy pronto se enteraran.

-Por la familia de Edward.

-Si así es. 

Bueno, no importa lo que piensen ellos. Bella tuvo los ánimos de dejar a ese bastardo de una buena vez y espero que haya entendido lo que le estuvimos diciendo muchas veces.

-Créeme que en este momento no esta para reclamos amigo.

-Cierto, cierto bueno en cuanto podamos vamos a visitarlos y ver que podemos hacer.

Asentí mientras me relajaba un poco. El haber hablado con Jake me había tranquilizado un poco.

-Ok, me saludas a Ángela de mi parte. 

-Yo le diré, nos vemos amigo y grax por todo, cuida a Bella por mí.

-Yo siempre lo hago y también tú trabajo.

Se carcajeó mientras se despedía.

¿Qué podía hacer por mi niña en esta situación? Porque estaba seguro que ella se enfrentaría ante todos con la noticia de su embarazo y por supuesto que no la dejaría sola en estos momentos.

Una vocecilla en lo más hondo de mi corazón comenzó a hablarme en todo suave pero con el paso de los segundos se hacía más fuerte.

Matrimonio. ..

¿Esa sería la solucion?

Era algo muy difícil y más que ella aceptara pero pensándolo de ese modo. Todos los problemas estarían cubiertos puesto que reconocería a su hijo como mío y ella no sería criticada por nadie acerca del asunto.

El problema ahora era…. ¿Cómo demonios pedírselo sin que se alterara?

Hummmmm para eso tendría que hacer algo de lo que aun no me había atrevido y que podía constarme el cariño y la amistad de mi niña.

Iba a confesarle mis sentimientos a Bella…..

Iba a decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…

_**CONTINUARÁ…  
**_  
**hawwwwwwwwwwwww se que fue corto pero ya sabrán porque jejejejejejejjejej veremos que piensa Bella acerca de la proposicion de Emm nos leemos pronto.**

Atte.

Tanya 


	5. Chapter 5

_Historia creada por Rosalie Robsten de Lautner y Tanya Cullen Pattwart para todos y todas ustedes... ¡Disfrútenla!  
_  
_**Ayúdame a no Llorar…  
**_

_**BPOV.**_

La siesta me había ayudado para descansar y reponer fuerzas para lo que me esperaba. Y es que no podía negar que tenía miedo. ¡El pánico se apoderaba de mí! Pero tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y no era el momento para voltear la cara y pensar que no pasaba nada.

Emm se había ofrecido a ayudarme pero ¿Cómo iba a permitirlo? Seguramente él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar viendo por una chiquilla tonta he ilusa como yo.

Levantándome de la cama fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha puesto que las lágrimas y la conmoción me habían dejado hecha una facha además de que el agua me ayudaría a relajarme un poco.

-¿Bella?

Volteé al escuchar la voz que me llamaba mientras me enjabonaba la cabeza.

-¡En la ducha Emm, en unos momentos salgo!

-No te apresures, te dejo ropa limpia sobre la cama.

-Oki, gracias.

Volvi a la tarea mientras pensaba que lo primero que tenía que hacer es saber de cuanto tiempo estaba y que debía hacer ahora que había decidido no abortar a mi bebé asi despreciara tanto a su padre.

Tenía que apartar por completo el recuerdo de Edward Cullen de mi vida costara lo que me costara. No podía seguirme torturando con lo que nunca fue ni sería.

Había aceptado ahora que él no era para mí.

¡Pero que duro era hacerlo!

Parecía que yo debía tener un imán para las personas difíciles y conflictivas y era algo que no podía ocultar y a estas alturas la vida me estaba demostrando que el amor no era para mí.

Había recibido demasiadas mentiras….

Saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla tomé la ropa que me había dejado Emm y mecánicamente me vestí mientras aun pensaba en ello.

-Cielo, te traje de almorzar.

Levantando la mirada vi a mi mejor amigo con una bandeja de comida mientras me sonreía. Intenté devolvérsela pero quedó en eso… un intento.

-Supongo que debes estar agotada.

-En realidad no estoy tan mal…. He tenido días peores.

Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba el tenedor y comía lo primero que vi.

-Bell´s necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

-No Emm, este no es tu problema y tú no cometiste la estupidez de meterte con él. La tonta fui yo por no haberlos escuchado. Supongo que Jake está enterado ahora de todo ¿No?

Asintió lentamente mientras se avergonzaba.

-Lo siento pero pensé que…

-Es lo mejor Emm, no le des tantas vueltas. De todos modos, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y que mejor que lo sepa de ti que de alguien más.

-Es cierto pero lo que te dije es completamente cierto y no pienso cambiar de idea por más que insistas.

-Pero…

Emm me tomo de las manos mientras apartaba un poco la bandeja y me miraba a los ojos.

-Antes que nada quiero que pienses que pase lo que pase estaré contigo para lo que necesites. Que jamás te abandonaré y que a pesar de todo tú eres y seguirás siendo mi niña y Jake y yo te apoyaremos y estaremos contigo como asi nos lo pidieron tus padres.

Sus palabras me conmovieron mientras apretaba sus manos entre las mías.

-Ok, suéltalo.

Suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. Aquello me confundió ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme?

-Antes que nada Bella tú me conoces tan bien que sabes que cuando digo las cosas no estoy jugando y que, aunque mi carácter sea alegre y despreocupado a veces eso no significa que le reste importancia a las cosas.

Asentí mientras subía las piernas a la cama y las abrazaba con mis brazos.

Suspiró una vez más mientras se paraba y daba la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Emm?

-Sé que en estos momentos no buscas más que la soledad y el poder poner orden a todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida pero no es bueno que enfrentes todo lo que viene tú sola. Ser madre soltera en este mundo o más bien en este momento no algo extraño pero tú no sabes nada acerca de cómo ver o criar a un bebé.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A dónde quería ir con todo esto?

-Lo se Emm pero puedo empezar desde ahora y se….

-Cariño no me interrumpas por favor.

-Ok

-Lo que ha pasado me ha hecho reflexionar mucho acerca de todo lo que hemos vivido tú y yo. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos, cuando comenzamos a ser amigos y como se fue construyendo la amistad y el cariño que ahora existe.

Asentí mientras concordaba internamente con sus ideas.

-Pero ahora el destino nos da la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas un poco. Equilibrar la balanza y tener una relación mucho más estrecha con un fin en común: el bienestar del bebé que estás esperando.

Aquello no lo entendí, ¿De que manera podía ayudarme y cuál era ese fin que compartíamos los dos?

Se dio la vuelta mientras me mirada seriamente y a los ojos.

-Bella te amo desde el primer momento desde que te vi y por más que he tratado de apartar este sentimiento con el tiempo sólo se ha hecho más y más fuerte.

Me quedé en shock.

Esto no podía pasar….

No podía estar pasándome a mí.

-Emm….

-Escúchame antes de decir algo por favor.

Asentí mientras un estremecimiento me recorría por completo.

-No pretendo que correspondas a mis sentimientos porque sería tan imposible como que el mundo se acabara el día de mañana. No, sino que me des la oportunidad de cuidar de ti de una forma completamente diferente a como lo he estado haciendo en estos momentos. Quiero compartir contigo las alegrías y las tristezas que embarguen tu vida de ahora en adelante. No pretendo que te enamores de mí sino que me permitas formar parte de tu vida de forma más especial.

_**Seguía en shock y no sabía que decir….**_

¿Emm enamorado de mí?

Imposible.

¿Emm enamorado de mí?

Inimaginable.

¿Emm enamorado de mí?

Inesperado.  
  
Todo quedó en silencio mientras él esperaba que saliera de mi trance. Y es que simplemente no podía creerlo o más bien asimilar que durante todo este tiempo él hubiera estad enamorado de mí.

-No te pido que me ames y que me jures amor eterno porque se que no es así.

Yo bajé la mirada mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos. 

-A lo que voy es que quiero casarme contigo y darme mi nombre a tu hijo.

Eso me dejó helada…. Matrimonio… jamás lo había pensado antes.

-Emm.

-Antes que nada considera lo que te he dicho y recuerda que tienes que pensar ya no en ti como primera persona sino ahora también en el bebé.

Recordar a mi bebe me hizo darme cuenta que él tenía razón en todo. Puede que yo no lo amara como había descubierto ahora que él lo hacía por mí pero me estaba brindando algo que jamás pensé que sucedería en estos momentos y viéndolo desde su punto de vista podría acercarnos aun más.

Yo no lo amaba pero era eso mejor a sufrir de dolor cuando se ama. Y si estaba destinada a no amar de nuevo jamás lo que me brindada era justo lo que necesitaba.

Rodeando mi vientre asentí en silencio.

En un movimiento inesperado. Emm tomo mi mano y se apoyó en su rodilla. Yo me quedé sin habla. No podía estar haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo…

¿Verdad?

-Isabella Marie Swan… ¿te casarías conmigo y me harías el padre de tu bebe?

A pesar de la sorpresa por lo inesperado de la proposición sentí que era lo correcto. Porque lo era… lo más sensato era aceptar su propuesta.

-Acepto. Acepto casarme contigo y que formemos una familia para este bebé.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante y algo en ella alivio un poco la angustia que gobernaba en mi corazón.

Tal vez no lo amara y entre nosotros no habría más que cariño pero a su lado se que mi vida encontraría el rumbo para seguir en línea recta sin mirar atrás.

Si en mi vida ya no había cabida para el amor era mejor recorrer un camino conocido que caminar en la incertidumbre.

No iba a condenar a mi bebé a crecer pensando que su padre no quería saber nada de él (que así era) prefería que Emm fuera su padre y conociera el mundo desde su perspectiva que conocer la crueldad y el egoísmo de Edward Cullen.

Si el odiarle me ayudaba a respirar era mejor eso a morirme de dolor y amargura por algo que no habría sido jamás

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Historia creada por Rosalie Robsten de Lautner y Tanya Cullen Pattwart para todos y todas ustedes... ¡Disfrútenla!**__**  
**_

_**Ayúdame a no Llorar…**_

_La fecha estaba puesta._

_Dentro de poco uniría mi vida a la de Emm frente a todo el mundo y sería un comienzo nuevo._

_Habíamos decidido no revelar nada acerca de mi embarazo con el motivo de que no sospecharan acerca del padre y cosas así. Jake y su novia y mi mejor amiga. Ángela sabía ahora de la verdad y el porque de la boda tan deprisa._

_Mis padres, por su parte se encontraban aun muy sorprendidos por la noticia y aun no entendían como había dejado a aquel "encantador muchacho" para casarme de buenas a primeras con quien consideraban más que un amigo…. Un hermano mayor para mí._

_No era necesario explicarles los motivos por los cuales actuaba. No cuando yo los tenía presentes en cada segundo… en cada respiro._

_Por su parte, los padres de Emm estaban igualmente sorprendidos pero al parecer muy felices con la elección de su hijo. Clarisse Brandon era una mujer encantadora y muy elegante que, a pesar de su posición y su educación, siempre tenía un trato amable con las personas que le rodeaban. _

_Richard Brandon, el padre de Emm, era un hombre reservado pero a pesar de todo cariñoso con su familia y había enseñado sólidos valores a sus hijos basados en la responsabilidad y el buen juicio de la vida._

_Pero a pesar de todo esto. Lo que me dada vuelta en la cabeza es que si en verdad sería lo suficientemente firme par poder decir al juez: Sí acepto y firmar aquel documento en que dejaba de ser Isabella Swan y pasaba a ser Bella Brandon._

_Aun me parecía muy extraño a pesar de que se convertiría en una realidad dentro de tan poco tiempo._

_Era lo más correcto. Pero yo un dudaba un poco._

_Aún no asimilaba del todo que las cosas se resolvieran de este modo puesto que esta unión no era basada en el amor como lo había soñado desde niña. Mi matrimonio estaba basado en una solución práctica y cariño de amigos… al menos para mí._

_Aun estaba algo inquieta pues que los padres de Emm eran muy amigos de los Cullen. Ha estas alturas ya debían saber todos mi compromiso y estarían igualmente sorprendidos por la noticia._

_Y más una persona que antes consideraba mi amiga y que en este momento debía odiarme con toda el alma. Desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que Rosalie estaba enamorada de Emmett y por lo que deducía es que jamás le había dicho nada. Ahora con esto. Estaba segura que lo consideraba como traición._

_De su hermano, me inquietaba puesto que Edward, a pesar de ser como era, no le gustaba que "se metieran en si territorio". No era cosa de sentimientos puesto que él no los tenía, sino una cuestión de orgullo masculino. Un orgullo en el cual él se ufanaba mucho._

_Lo que nunca me espere es que se presentara alguien de los Cullen a felicitarme por mi próxima boda. Sin embargo así era._

_Alice y Jasper estaban de pie frente al departamento de Emm y yo sentía que esto era una experiencia extracorporal. No sabía si venían a reclamar o a pedir explicaciones._

_Alice tenía una de las sonrisas más cálidas y encantadoras que había visto y que ahora me confundía aún más._

_Era como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no hubiera dejado a su hermano para casarme con otro o como si no le hubiera destrozado el corazón a su hermana por lo mismo._

_Últimamente había recibido demasiadas sorpresas. Sin embargo aún no llegaba a acostumbrarme._

_Después de un momento de silencio en el que sólo las miradas estaban presentes. Fue ella la que lo rompió._

_-Bella, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por mí… mi hermano. Algo debió haber pasado par que decidieras terminar la relación que tenían de un día para otro._

_Bajé la mirada ante sus palabras, no era necesario para mí rememorar recuerdos que sólo hacían daño._

_-Alice, no creo que…_

_-Ok, ya se que no quieres hablar de ello y te entiendo; ten por seguro que yo misma le arrancaría los ojos a mi hermano si se atrevió ha hacerte daño. En fin lo hecho, hecho está y no hay remedio. Mis padres a pesar de todo están muy felices por ti y te desean lo mejor._

_Un nudo en la garganta me impidió hablar y sólo pude sentir en silencio._

_-A estas alturas estoy segura que Rose…._

_Un suspiro suyo detuvo mis palabras._

_-Mi hermana esta mal, no lo niego pero se que se repondrá con el tiempo. Reconozco que nos tomó por sorpresa pero lo importante es que tú estés segura de tus decisiones al cien por ciento._

_Asentí mientras pensaba en sus palabras._

_No estaba segura esa era la verdad pero debía hacer las cosas como las habíamos dispuesto._

_Estaba dispuesta a guardar demasiados secretos. Uno de ellos era la verdadera personalidad de su hermano y otra mi embarazo inesperado._

_Cambiando de tema, me contó que se iba a New York debido a la apertura de una de sus nuevas Boutiques a pesar de las opiniones de su familia._

_Así que ahora estaba aquí. Con un vestido color perla, el cabello _

_Acomodado en suaves ondas alrededor de mi rostro y un ramo de flores frescas. Estaba lista para la ceremonia en el registro civil._

_Cambiaria mi mundo por completo y haría las cosas como debía haberlas hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Y me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y pena._

_Después de unos días cambiaria mi mundo y mi vida. Emm y yo nos mudaríamos a Phoenix._

_Afortunadamente los síntomas de mi estado se habían tranquilizado y me permitían disimular y ocultar un poco mi estado._

_Era cierto que no amaba a Emm pero al menos lo que le debía era mi absoluta gratitud y mi cariño formando un futuro junto a él para el bebé que estaba esperando._

_**Isabella Marie Swan acepta a Emmett Brandon como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y honrarlo para toda la vida.**_

_**-Sí… acepto…**_

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo **__**6.- Ayúdame a no Llorar…**_

_**Emmett POV**_

_Una parte de mi sentía que estaba en un sueño irreal y maravilloso. _

_La respuesta de Bella ante el juez aun hacia eco en mi mente y rondaba dando vueltas hasta causarme mareos._

_Sin embargo no me podía apartar de la realidad…_

_Sabía que ella no me amaba y que a pesar de todo me seguía considerando su mejor amigo._

_Después de la boda nos habíamos mudado a Phoenix para cambiar de aires y empezar desde cero como cualquier pareja recién casada. Sin embargo yo aun no podía olvidar nuestra noche de bodas._

_Porque a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos eran diferentes, nuestra piel era más expresiva en conjunto con el alma._

_**Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Nos dirigíamos a una hermoso hostal cerca de nuestro departamento que dentro de unos días dejaríamos para irnos a Phoenix a empezar una nueva vida.**_

_**Mi niña había ido al médico para checar su estado y recibir indicaciones para estos primeros meses. Había ido en compañía de Ángela, la novia de Jake, para que no se sintiera sola y tuviera más confianza.**_

_**La hermana de Edward, Alice, se había ido deseándonos lo mejor en nuestra vida y casi amenazándome que si le hacía algo a Bella me cortaría en miles de pedazos tan pequeños que parecería un rompecabezas. Mmmm ha veces me pregunto si ella no será adoptada por su familia…. Ella era completamente diferente a sus hermanos.**_

_**Sentía a mi niña algo nerviosa…. ¿Era también por lo que nos esperaba?**_

_**Cuando llegamos nos asignaron la suite y sin más nos instalamos.**_

_**Él silencio era abrumador…**_

_**Dame la ternura**_

_**de tu alma blanca**_

_**dame todo el miedo**_

_**que llevas adentro**_

_**duérmete en mi pecho**_

_**Me moría de ganas de tocarla, de acariciar esa suave piel de terciopelo. De cuidar de tan precioso angel que llevaba en su interior el más hermoso de los regalos; el regalo de la vida.**_

_**Deja que la vida**_

_**siga dando vueltas**_

_**llora lo que quieras**_

_**para que la pena**_

_**salga por la puerta**_

_**y asi poder amarnos...limpiamente**_

_**Aventurándome en el momento, decidí dar el primer paso acercándome suavemente a ella para que no me temiera. Mi niña se estremeció mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba a los ojos.**_

_**-No se que es lo que esperas de mi y…**_

_**-Shhhhh… no espero nada de ti que no me quieras dar pequeña….**_

_**Sus ojos eran profundos pozos de luz que sin embargo aguardaban mucha confusión y miedo**_

_**¡Maldito sea! deseaba poder castigarlo por haber herido a tan bello ángel pero no era correcto. Tenía que aliviar las heridas de ella para poder respirar.**_

_**Duerme tranquila**_

_**haz de cuenta que no hay nadie**_

_**en este cuarto**_

_**si el destino nos ha puesto en este espacio**_

_**yo lo respetaré**_

_**La abrasé. Si ella decidía que no tenía que pasar nada entre los dos respetaría su decisión aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro de pasión.**_

_**El olor de su piel era lo más dulce que hubiera conocido antes mientras que la seguridad y la calma nos envolvía poco a poco.**_

_**No importaba el tiempo que permaneciéramos aquí, yo lo pasaría a su lado con gusto de todas las formas posibles que hubiera.**_

_**Un movimiento me puso alerta.**_

_**Sus manos, suaves y temblorosas recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello y mirarme fijamente a la cara. Muy cerca… demasiada cerca.**_

_**Duerme tranquila**_

_**se que vienes de pasar**_

_**por un fracaso**_

_**solo espero que esa luz**_

_**que hay en tu vientre**_

_**lo pueda ver en mis brazos**_

_**...duerme tranquila**_

_**El momento mágico sucedió. **_

_**Nuestros labios entraron en contacto y pude probar el dulce sabor de su boca. **_

_**Era el paraíso en la tierra y ahora creía que había muerto y estaba en el cielo.**_

_**Mis manos a esas alturas tenían vida propia y recorrían sin vergüenza ni vacilación su delicado cuerpo haciendo que ella gimiera y se retorciera en mis brazos.**_

_**Nos dejamos llevar…**_

_**No había nada más que importara más que nosotros dos.**_

_**Dame el privilegio**_

_**de sentir que soy**_

_**la semilla santa que en ti fecundo**_

_**dame todo el miedo**_

_**y asi poder amarnos sin complejos**_

_**Sentir su cálido interior rodeándome era una experiencia casi religiosa.**_

_**¡Dios mi niña era tan perfecta, tan cálida… tan receptiva!**_

_**-Emm…**_

_**Regresando la mirada a aquellos hermosos ojos pude ver aquella alma que me tenía encantado desde el primer momento.**_

_**-No pares….**_

_**Yo tenía mis dudas…. ¿No afectaría a su embarazo que estuviéramos…juntos?**_

_**Duerme tranquila**_

_**haz de cuenta que no hay nadie**_

_**en este cuarto**_

_**si el destino nos ha puesto en este espacio**_

_**yo lo respetaré**_

_**Sus brazos, delicados y cálidos me atrajeron a su cuerpo y sin pensarlo nos fundimos más si eso era posible.**_

_**Respiración contra respiración….**_

_**Piel contra Piel….**_

_**Calor contra Calor…**_

_**Duerme tranquila**_

_**se que vienes de pasar**_

_**por un fracaso**_

_**solo espero que esa luz**_

_**que hay en tu vientre**_

_**lo pueda ver en mis brazos**_

_**...duerme tranquila**_

_**...duerme tranquila**_

_**Duerme Tranquila-Alejandro Fernandez.**_

_**Nos fundimos una y otra vez entre gemidos y gritos de placer. **_

_**Necesitábamos**__** expresar nuestra necesidad… nuestras ansias.**_

_**Hasta un nuevo día…**_

_**Un nuevo comienzo en común.**_

_**Bella descansaba en mis brazos mientras yo no dejaba de mirarla y de grabar en mi memoria cada rasgo y cada vista de lo que ella era para mi… mi ángel.**_

_**Su plano vientre albergaba un hermosa vida que yo moría por tener entre mis brazos. Una vida que también seria la mía y que cuidaría como un divino tesoro.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash Back.**_

_Saliendo de mis recuerdos, las cosas a la mañana siguiente habían cambiado un poco. Bella y yo habíamos dejado de ser simplemente amigos para convertirnos, además de próximamente padres. En marido y mujer conforme a toda regla._

_Pero sobre todo en compañeros en todo… hasta en el amor físico._

_No pedía mucho. Solo el amor de mi niña ¿Acaso eso era demasiado pedir?_

_**EPOV**_

_La pregunta era muy simple. _

_¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HABÍA INVENTADO EL MALDITO TELEFONO?_

_Ah si claro, el maldito Alexander Graham no se que. Si hubiera vivido en estos tiempos lo hubiera ahorcado hasta dejarlo negro._

_¿Cómo carajos podían joder la vida tanto y de esa manera? Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo aun tuviera a mi hermana en mis contactos y ahora la muy maldita me venia a lloriquear con un cuento del que yo no me creía ni media palabra._

_¿Cómo era posible que Isabella y Emmett se hubieran casado casi en mis narices y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta?_

_La muy zorra no sólo se había metido conmigo sino también con el que creía era mi mejor amigo. Pero ahora veía que detrás de esa carita de mosca muerta se escondía una mujerzuela que se metía con cualquiera._

_El calor fue creciendo en mi interior hasta llegar a ver completamente rojo por los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios no me había dado cuenta que entre ese par de mal nacidos había algo?_

_Y ahora que la zorra se había deshecho de mi regresaba a los brazos de su amante para poder revolcarse a gusto con él sin pensar en lo que dijeran los demás._

_¡Ja, ahora entendía muchas cosas!_

_Pero lo que no podía aguantar es que se hubieran burlado de mí en mi propia cara. Que se hubiera revolcado con él y conmigo casi al mismo tiempo._

_Quería destrozarlos…_

_Quería hacerlos pedazos con mis propias manos_

_El silencio fue roto por un estrepitoso estruendo. El cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos._

_-¡Malditos infelices! ¿Cómo se atreven ha hacerme esto a mí?_

_Arraso con todo lo que tuvo a su paso, hasta quedar con las manos llenas de sangre._

_Ella lo había abandonado casi en sus narices y el no pudo hacer nada. Ahora era una mujer completamente ajena a él. Un mujer que jamás volvería a tener._

_No, eso no era cierto ella volvería como lo había dicho antes así tuviera que hacer lo imposible por tenerla y destruirla con sus propias manos..._

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7.- Ayúdame a no Llorar…**_

_El tiempo había pasado a una velocidad increíble mientras veía como mi vientre empezaba a abultarse más y más…._

_La experiencia de tener a mi pequeño ángel había sido increíble a pesar de haberlo sentido desde los primeros días de que supiera que dentro de mí había una chispa de alegría y vida… una chispa para mi corazón._

_El pasado no me importaba. O al menos ya no pensaba en él de la misma forma que antes._

_Emm era todo lo que podía desear una chica._

_Me quería…_

_Me cuidaba…._

_Me protegía…_

_Me amaba…_

_Las cosas entre los dos se habían acomodado de tal forma que aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de estar en las sombras pudiera ver el sol en su máximo resplandor._

_Nuestra vida en Phoenix había empezado más que bien, nuestro departamento era cómodo, espacioso y lleno de luz. Definitivamente un lugar perfecto para formar una familia._

_Mi madre y Alice me visitaban regularmente según sus horarios o posibilidades las dejaran. Claro que todos, absolutamente todos habían venido desde tan lejos para poder estar aquí cuando mi bebé nació._

_Anthon, Anthony de cariño era un hermoso bebé que había venido a iluminar mi vida y mi corazón. Emm y yo lo amábamos con cada fibra de nuestro ser._

_Y en verdad mi esposo se había convertido en el perfecto padre que desearían todos tener. El día del parto estuvo conmigo en todo momento… sosteniendo mi mano mientras mi niño nacía._

_¿Cómo__ había podido merecer a tan hermoso ángel?_

_¿Por qué era digna de tenerlo como compañero en las buenas o en las malas?_

_Emmett era una parte fundamental de mi vida y mi corazón…_

_-Bella…_

_Regresando al presente enfoque mi vista en la de mi amiga Ángela que me miraba divertida y sonriente._

_-¿Soñando despierta?_

_Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros._

_-Sí, creo que si, desde que cambie de entorno la felicidad es parte de mi vida diaria._

_Ángela se carcajeó_

_-Si ya lo he notado, amiga en verdad es que la felicidad se te ve en cada poro de la piel. Transmites tanta luz que cegarías hasta al más ciego._

_Le aventé una zanahoria mientras ella reía más._

_-Graciosa…_

_Ella me sonrió aun mas mientras tomaba nuevamente su tenedor y se terminaba su ensalada._

_-Bella, desde que nació el pequeño__ Anthony tienes una alegría que se refleja físicamente._

_Era cierto. Mi niño era y es el centro de mi vida… de mi universo._

_-Que te parece si después de esto nos vamos de compras a Seattle. Necesito unas cuentas cosas para la casa y Jake quiere que le lleve algo también._

_Asentí con una sonrisa mientras terminaba mi plato y pensaba en como estaría mi pequeño ángel. Que seguramente sería adorado por su papá._

_**En otro lado de la ciudad….**_

_-¡Hoooooooooooo vamos hombre no me puedes hacer esto!_

_La voz de James estaba acabando con la poca pero muy poca paciencia que tenía. ¿¡Demonios es que no podía irse a joder a otro lado!_

_-James…_

_-¡Vamos amigo! Sólo será unos momentos. Sólo tengo que llevar este estúpido encargo y seremos libres. Victoria me matara si no lo hago._

_Sonreí a eso. Hooo ella era muy capaz de hacerlo._

_Resignado a dejar vivir a mi amigo accedí mientras tomaba las llaves de mi coche y se las lanzaba en el aire._

_Y lo que esperaba ocurrió. _

_No las atrapo… típico._

_-Vamos manos de mantequilla, apresúrate que no quiero estar aquí todo el día._

_Se carcajeo mientras que yo rodaba los ojos por su falta de coordinación. Estábamos en Seat__tle y era aburrido el día._

_Media hora después __estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, dejando el paquete que Vic le había encargado a James._

_No entendía porque estaba ahí. Por mi él hubiera venido en transporte sólo y yo no tendría que soportar el fastidioso sol del verano sobre mí._

_-Oye Ed… ¿esa no es Isabella?_

_Al escuchar ese diminutivo me fastidio pero el segundo nombre me paralizó. ¿Dijo Isabella?_

_Volteando rápidamente pude verla de nuevo. Aquella pálida piel, aquella figura frágil pero ahora infinitamente más femenina… aquella mujer que se había escapado de mí._

_Sonreí con malicia….. sí era Isabella…. Mi presa._

_-¡Espera!_

_La voz de James me detuvo de ir a cachetear a aquella zorra que sin más descaro sonreía con su tonta amiga mientras cruzaban la calle._

_-Edward, sería mejor que averiguáramos a donde van. Si te presentas ahora podría gritar y arruinar el momento. La paloma se te escaparía otra vez._

_Mi amigo tenía razón. Isabella huiría como una gatita asustada a los brazos de su protector. Era mejor acorralarla sola y tenerla así bajo mi merced._

_-Tienes razón.- me puse mi gafas de sol y me metí en el coche. James me imitó._

_-Además, hombre me gusta su amiga, jeje se ve que puede aguantar unas buenas noches sin dormir en una cama o en donde sea._

_Sonreí, James y yo éramos iguales. Podría decir que estábamos en sintonía._

_-Pinky estas pensando lo mismo que yo.- bromeé._

_James se carcajeo._

_-Eso creo cerebro… ¿quieres conquistar el mundo?_

_Saque un cigarrillo de la guantera, lo prendi y mientras las observaba subir al coche, lentamente deje salir el humo por mis labios mientras me regodeaba en mis planes._

_-No, al mundo no, más bien a una __sola persona…. Isabella Swan. Ahora de Brandon. Eso es lo que quiero._

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**N/A YO MATO A EDWARD ANTES DE QUE SE ACERQUE A BELLA!**_

_**Por otro lado vemos la aparición de James en escena y al parecer se ha interesado en Ángela huuuuuuuuuuuuuu curioso jejejejejejjejejeje veremos que hace Edward cuando sepa que su paloma no solo se fue con otro sino que tuvo un pequeño retoño. Jajajajajjajaja nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Atte. Tanya Cullen Pattwart.**_


End file.
